With the continuous development of science and technology, electronic technology has developed rapidly, with electronic products becoming more and more diversified. People enjoy the convenience of this technology development, such as a comfortable life by using a variety of electronic devices, such as a wearable electronic device.
In the prior art, the wearable electronic device, such as the wearable glasses (also known as smart glasses), may have the same functionality that of a smart mobile phone, such as map navigation, interacting with friends, creating photos and videos, starting a video call with friends, achieving wireless network access via a mobile communication network, among others.
Currently, an antenna is usually situated inside the lens rim or glass legs of the wearable glasses, as shown in FIG. 1. However, since an antenna takes up space, placing the antenna inside the lens rim or glass legs requires the lens rim or glass legs to have a larger capacity, thus reducing the comfort and affecting normal use of the wearable glasses.